Vacation Lost MR Fan Fic I swear!
by Jonathan Updegrove
Summary: This is a crossover involving characters from my book, Snow, and characters from James Patterson's Series, Maximum Ride.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Layla screamed down the highway.

Okay, I should explain. No, Layla is not some tripped out banshee, running down the highway with her arms flailing, emitting deafening amounts of sound. Layla is my car. Correction…Layla is my 1967 Shelby GT350 Mustang Fastback. Stark white, with deep black racing stripes. But that's just the outside. Inside, it's all GT500. Eleven inch disk brakes in the front, ten inch drums in the rear. Full racing suspension, my doing, along with the steering. And of course, the heart, a 428 Cobra Jet engine, pumping out 525 small children scaring, earth shaking horsepower.

She was my baby.

So, Layla and I were screaming down the highway. My police cloak was on, so I was pushing it. Stereo blasting, windows down, the wind kissing my face. It was awesome, it was more than awesome. It was incredible. There was one reason and one reason only that she and I were in such a great mood…vacation. It had been a long time coming to see my first vacation, almost three years. And the Agency finally gave it to me.

Okay, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself again. I should probably tell you who I am because you are probably expecting someone else. I'm Jeff Edwards, former FBI agent, current holder of the career record for most terrorists caught, tried, and convicted. You've heard of me, trust me, you probably just don't realize it. Remember that huge shake up in the government that went down after it was discovered that 9/11 was an inside job, more or less? Who do you think found that out? Me. Well me and my teammates, Felicity and Mike.

We work for the SGA, that's the Secret Government Agency. Very creative I know, but it gets the point across. We are the ones who keep the world from spinning into chaos. We have final jurisdiction, we out rank any law enforcement officers there are in this world. Now I'm not talking about money launderers and fraud and your average everyday murder. That's child's play. We deal with everything you think is a myth. Roswell? That was us holding the cover up. I've actually met the pilots of that ship. Never take them on in poker, just a warning for you. Area 51? It's real, although not as alien filled as you think. It's really just a branch office of ours.

But don't think we just deal with the gigantic alien cover-up. That's just one of our jobs. No, we also deal with people bent on taking over the word, evil robotic creatures trying to cause havoc, basically anything you've ever seen in any comic book, fantasy novel, or crazy kids TV show…it's all us. And here's the clincher, it's all true.

Yep, it's genius in its simplicity. The best way to keep a secret is not to. We have a whole division that's in charge of taking our reports and creating the stories that you read and watch every day, from them. You put them out there under the genre of fiction, and people will believe that it's not true. Now I will admit, not everything is us, some of it is true human imagination, but I will guarantee that at least a few of the plots you read came from us.

So how does someone get involved in this? Either have some sort of "superpower" or just be really, _really_ good at what they do. I was the latter. I was known through out the FBI as the one who could put a bullet through a bullet hole. I never took vacation and always caught the guy I was after. My gut was famous. To this day, it has a 95 success rate on what it tells me to do. It got me noticed, unknowingly. I stumbled on this case that was the biggest of the millennium. That's right I said millennium. One guy, not a faction or an organization, one guy was planning something larger than 9/11, Pearl Harbor, Oklahoma City, and we'll throw in World War 2 for good measure, combined. I knew that if I let this out I'd lose the case, because I was still a low man on the totem pole for the FBI.

Little did I know it was just a test. Over six months I found out everything that the SGA took five years and countless man hours to find. Remember how I said I was good?

But man, they do take their secrecy seriously. I should know, they killed my partner and best friend of two years. Then they killed me. As far as the rest of the world is concerned, Jeff Edwards doesn't exist. I basically have no contact with the outside world, and I cannot interact long term with anyone. I'm basically a ghost now. Hey, I never said it was a cake walk. But that's why this vacation is so golden.

Sure, I have to let them know what my itinerary is, keep my communicator and gun on me at all times so that they know where I am, and check in with them on a daily basis, but that's a hell of a lot better than being locked underground watching the world from a few television screens, only leaving to work on cases.

So, Me, Layla….wait…there's something else you should know. I got in by my skills, but what makes me so special now, is that I'm a Para-human. That's a human-animal hybrid, for you non science geeks. See my main partner, Felicity, is, well, _was_ the last known white tiger human on the planet. She was part of a small tribe in the jungles of Africa that were all that way. Until of course, human nature set in, and they were slaughtered. William, our boss, found her underneath a collapsed hut and took her in as a child. Ten years later, let's just say you don't want to piss her off. She's our best agent, and coming from me that's hard to say, but I can't deny it.

So, how does that pertain to me? I'm getting there. See in my first weeks at the Agency, I was still angry that they killed my friends, and basically destroyed my life as I knew it then. But if I left, I would be killed as well. They had paired me off with her for the infamous case, which led to that whole 9/11 debacle, and I, being the headstrong, sometime stubborn guy that I am, went to do some investigating on my own. Stupid decision. I got ambushed, and got shot up pretty bad. I still don't know how, but she found me someway, either that or I somehow got back to the apartment where we were set up. The memory is kind of fuzzy.

Any hoot, she finds me, practically empty on blood, so what does she do? She bites me. Saves my life by transferring her healing power to me, along with other things. If you know anything about lycanthropy, you can probably see where I'm going with this. So I, along with her, are the two only known naturally occurring animal-hybrids in the world. I stress the phrase _naturally occurring_, you're going to need to remember that for later.

I'm going to take a moment to breathe here. Done.

Okay, so to recap, Layla, my car, and Para-human I were screaming down the highway. A few hours away was seventy two hours of sipping mai tais on the beach, swimming, and taking in the scenery of Key West, if you know what I mean. Not a care in the world.

Then something caught my eye in the sky. It was far away, miles away, one of the many perks of having tiger DNA coursing through your system. But it was still too far away for me to make out any details. From where I was it looked like a flock of birds chasing each other in the sky. But as I got closer, I realized that couldn't be any further from the truth. It turns out that they were not birds, they were kids! Six of them, with wings, darting around a patch of sky. What was making them dart around like that? Flying werewolves. I'll let that sink in for a minute….flying…were…wolves.

It was safe to say, that in my line of work, I had now officially seen everything. I grabbed my communicator, which basically looked like a pen. As a matter of fact, I grabbed a pen first by mistake, and then grabbed the communicator next to it. _Maybe they're new and the Agency just didn't notify me yet._ I thought to my self, so it was worth a try.

I set the communicator to broadcast all the channels that we exclusively have.

"This is agent Jeff Edwards; do you need assistance in the sky?" Not that I would really be able to help, but protocol is protocol. But I got no answer.

"This is agent Jeff Edwards, do you require assistance?"

Still nothing.

"Hey bird guys!"

"Uh, Agent Edwards, who are you trying to contact?" Came back the response.

I blinked at the communicator. That was kind of embarrassing. It was home base. Since I was broadcasting, not knowing what channel they would be on, they heard it too.

"Do we have anyone on the docket that has wings?" I called back.

"I'll check." There was a momentary pause. "We show no one."

"Okay, I may have a PAS here." Potential agent situation, we love our acronyms.

"Do you need assistance?" The voice asked.

I looked up at the chase scene, which now appeared to turn into a fight scene in the sky, and made an infamous Edwards' gut decision.

"No, I can handle this. You don't even need to take me off vacation status for it."

"Copy that."

They were just kids, I'd talk to them later about possibly joining, but right now they seemed like they could use a little help getting away from the winged wolf men. Now the key thing was, figuring out how to go about doing that.

Actually, truthfully, right now the key was making sure I didn't run over the kid that just took a major hit to the stomach and fell to the ground,_ twenty feet in front of my still speeding vehicle! _


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2

Here's a driving tip for you. If you ever find yourself in this situation, this is what should go through your head:

_Swing right, shift down, swing back left, too far! Don't hit the wall, shift into reverse, right yourself, don't hit the truck, brake, pray the truck doesn't hit you, pull onto the shoulder, stop._

Sounds simple, right? Yeah, try doing that at a hundred miles an hour, and then get back to me on how easy it is.

My hands had white knuckles. My eyes were wide and staring straight ahead. I took a moment to calm my panicked breathing, and looked back in the rear view mirror at the kid, a girl. She looked about fourteen, but rather tall for that age. But the facial features screamed young teen. I didn't see any blood or entrails, so I didn't hit her, and neither did any of the other sparse traffic on the road. But then again, I wasn't even sure if she was alive to begin with. She fell, probably, a hundred feet, but her wings seemed to slow her descent up a bit. But that didn't change the fact that she hit concrete. So, I ask you, does it matter that nothing else hit her?

Apparently, yes! I saw slight movement as I stepped out of Layla, and made my way over to the girl. That little driving show I did put me about a hundred yards down the road from her. This presented another problem, knowing that there was still life there. Because coming up to her rather fast, was a gigantic Peterbuilt 18-wheeler. She was too dazed still to notice the driver practically pulling the horn line out of the ceiling, and the sickening squeal of the tires beginning to lock up.

In short, I didn't have much time to do probably one of the stupidest things I've ever done. And I've done some pretty stupid stuff in my life, i.e. getting myself shot up, as referred to earlier. Running to her, I cut off some more oncoming traffic by positioning myself in the lane next to the one she was in. I had to get the angle right, and I had to put on some speed. I started a small part of my transformation, signified by my iris' turning yellow, so that I could utilize the animal's speed I had in me. In full hybrid form, I could run about as fast as I was just driving. And, like I said, I needed it.

The back end of the truck began to jack-knife slightly, I imagine the guy was using two feet and pulling the e-brake at the same time to get it stopped. I cut back towards the shoulder with her directly in my trajectory. She lifted her head and shook off some of the haze, only to see the gigantic grill, about ten feet from the tip of her nose. Sure, now she realizes where she is.

I scooped her into my arms mid stride, and dove for the shoulder. We hit the ground, on my back, at the same time the truck flew through that now empty patch of space. The squealing stopped and I heard the engine rev up, the driver trying to straighten out his trailer before he ended up taking anyone out. She was shaking slightly in my arms, still trying to process what had just happened. I reversed the transformation so that my eyes would return to normal. She didn't need to be freaked out anymore than she already was right now.

I sat her up against the concrete barrier dividing the two directions of the highway. My hands on her shoulders, I caught her eyes with my own.

"Hey, it's over. You're safe now. Are you okay?" I said in a soft, soothing, and calm voice.

I was answered by a punch to the jaw that sent me reeling. I'm talking Mohammad Ali, here. Man, she had a heck of a right hook. I leaned on the barrier, adjusted my now fractured jaw so that it would heal correctly quickly, and spat a bit of blood onto the ground.

I wasn't angry like I normally would have been, if someone just took a cheap shot on me. No, because I probably would have done the same thing if I was her.

She got up and stood over me, her amazing thirteen foot wingspan shading me from the sun. I could tell she was posturing, trying to make herself look more intimidating, and it almost worked, almost.

_How did we miss this?_ I thought to myself, thinking about how public she was with her abilities.

"Where are they?" She growled at me.

The reason I said her intimidation almost worked, is because I managed to catch an even more intimidating sight in the sky behind her. A black dot, quickly getting closer, and bigger.

"Duck." I mumbled, my jaw still not fully healed from her haymaker earlier.

"What?"

I finally realized what the dot was, one of those flying werewolf…things. "Duck!" I dove for her, tackling her to the ground as the dog man swooped over us. He pulled off a nice cobra roll, pulling up into a half loop until he was upside down, then into a barrel roll to right himself, followed by a dive towards us again.

"Come on, get up." I said to her as I helped her up, my jaw finally healed. I pushed her gently to get her running toward Layla. Thankfully she followed. But the wolf man was coming on fast. I would have to save the small talk for later.

I pointed towards another dark spot in the sky to the south west. "They're over there, you better play catch up."

With out even a thank you or a nod, and almost taking my head off when she beat her wings next to me, she was up and gone. So much for gratitude.

It was a truly beautiful sight, seeing someone really fly without any help. If I was a poet, I'd probably be able to make millions describing it. It was then I remembered what I was running for.

I glanced behind me. He was so close that I could see the saliva dripping off his yellowed fangs. I hit the dirt, just as he flew over me, and after her. I took a moment to watch them shrink towards the rest of the winged crew. Then I got into Layla and gave chase towards the city.

Curiosity was going to have a good chance to kill this cat.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3

That was horrible, Jeff. Is that what you do during your downtime at the SGA? Come up with stuff like that?

_Watch it._

Ha ha, Max here, did you miss me? Yes that was me who almost got run over. Not exactly the best moment of my life, but then again, when have I had a good one?

Take today, for example. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gassman, Angel and I were just minding our own business, trying to get some fresh air from that dank cave for a bit, and, like always, we are greeted by the happy faces of Erasers.

And by happy I mean roaring, teeth bearing, and drool spitting. Not quite the expression to brighten up your day.

"Where did you go?" Fang asked as I finally caught up with the rest.

"Facing imminent death, thank you. What's the report?" I answered snidely.

Fang silently looked towards the others. They all were a little worse for wear, but no where close to what the hell dogs have done to us in the past. The worst injury was one of Iggy's eyes swollen shut, and that didn't really hurt him too much. Well, besides the pain.

"Well, if I knew you guys were going to hold up that well, I would have stopped to s--oof."

Of course, me worrying about the flock took my mind off the other matter chasing me, literally. Ari flew up from under me and practically tackled me out of the sky. We fell in a sort of crooked embrace for about twenty feet, until I managed to plant my feet firmly in his chest.

"Don't you ever take a break, Ari?" I asked. Frustrated just doesn't seem to be the right term to use to describe my feeling, but it'll do for now.

"Not while you're still alive." He answered as he came at me again. I drifted to the right, just as he flew past me, then I took off after him. His aftermarket wings worked hard to stop him and switch directions, just in time to see my fist meet his nose. He flipped backwards, screaming in pain. When he recovered, his blood shot eyes locked onto me. I swear you could hear his growl in Hawaii.

"You worthless little--Ahh!"

Nudge snuck up behind him and clapped his wings together, dropping him again. She and I traded smiles to each other.

"Nice move." I said to her.

"Learned from the best." She responded.

"You morons! Why aren't you helping me attack?" We heard Ari yell at the rest of his pack from below. That was the million dollar question. When they had found us moments earlier it was a six on six battle royal. Now suddenly when I returned, it seemed that Ari was the only one looking for a fight.

I glanced over to the pack of Erasers that were behind us, one of them was holding a couple of fingers to his ear. He looked like he was listening intently to whatever the person on the other side of his Comm. said. Ari flew right into his face.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked him. I have to give him credit, he sure had the intimidating leader bit down pat.

The Eraser with the comm.'s jaw went slack for a minute, Ari's scream fest doing the trick.

"Uh….one of the scouts…Ari..uh…sir…"

I laughed to myself. This kid had to be ten, maybe eleven years old, and he was trembling at a seven year old. Something about that just didn't seem right. The rest of the flock had joined up with me, taking in the entertainment.

"Shouldn't we be running?" Gazzy asked me.

"What, and miss this?" Iggy answered for me.

"What is it?" Art spat in the other Eraser's face.

"Uh….we may have found him."

Okay, that's a new one. I felt my eyebrows rise. Looking at the rest of the flock, they seemed to have the same reaction. Even Fang, so you know that was news. It even seemed to shock Ari, for a moment.

"Where is he?" Ari snarled.

"They say he's below us, on top of one of the buildings." The other Eraser said pointing down.

With a roar, Ari whirled around to face us. "This isn't over, Max!" I didn't doubt that one bit. He took the point as the gang of Erasers dove for the city.

"I think all the bombs started messing with my hearing." Iggy said as we watched them shrink toward the rooftops below. "Did they just say what I think they just said?"

"That they did." I said, in deep thought. "Although I'm wondering who."

"Someone like all of us, sort of." Angel piped in. Sometimes having a mind reader for a friend has it's benefits. "He's got fur and stuff, but according to them, they didn't do it." Five pairs of eyes snapped towards Angel, practically making her jump. But she continued. "He's never even been to the School before."

"Max, don't even…" Fang started, looking at me.

"Too late, Fang. If there is someone out there like us, he doesn't deserve to see the school. No one should go through that. I'm going to go check it out." I said as I dove after them.

The rest of the flock hesitated. Then Gazzy called out, "Wait up!" And fell into formation behind me. The rest soon followed.

As we got closer to the roof tops, I could see someone standing on a corner watching us and the Erasers fly at him. I focused in on him, an his features came into view.

It was Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

-1That it was. I had managed to keep up with the flying, people, things….what are you even called?

_We prefer the term Avian Americans. And you can just call the Erasers ugly._

Very PC of you, Max. Okay, so I managed to keep up with the _Avian Americans_, even through the winding streets of the city. When I saw them pause in the air again, I parked and ran into the nearest alleyway. There, I found a fire escape that took me up on the roof.

Up there, I could hear some of the conversations going on in the sky, yet another benefit of my inner tiger. I took a corner and just observed. I actually started thinking that they wouldn't really need my help, because they seemed to have the teamwork thing down. Of course, that's when I noticed the Erasers flying towards me. Actually, _at_ me. It was then I realized that my vacation was pretty much shot.

I took off in the opposite direction over the rocky roof. I couldn't get any traction and kept slipping as the rocks flew out from under me, but eventually my shoe found true roof and I was off. Here's where my parkour skills came into play.

Remember the foot chase in the newest Bond movie? That's parkour. I saw the opposite ledge coming up on me fast. Planting a foot on it, my muscles coiled and sprang me across the ally to the next roof top. I checked back over my shoulder and saw the pack still gaining on me. Time to switch directions.

I flattened my lead foot like a hockey player, sending more rocks flying. My right hand caught me from falling, and I pushed my self into another run, executing a perfect ninety degree stop turn. The pack streaked by me, some already executing a weak turn to follow me. I then came to another ally where the building on the other side was lower. I took the jump and leapt ten feet across, and ten feet down. I tucked my legs underneath me and flapped my arms to steady myself. At the last moment, my legs shot out from under me and landed. I shifted my weight forward and fell into a roll, only to jump up immediately and keep running.

Another check, they were still behind me, a little further but coming on fast. I whipped my head forward again.

"Whoa!" I instinctively yelled as I skidded to a stop at the ledge. Beneath me was the highway, four lanes full of traffic, six stories below. That was a hundred and twenty foot gap, at least. Not even me in full hybrid form could make that jump.

I had to get down to street level, at least there I could find a quick hiding spot to transform so that I'd at least have a chance with these guys. There's one thing that no one ever mentions when they talk about a transformation, were-whatever wise, and that is, it hurts.

It hurts like hell.

Just imagine every bone in your body breaking at the same time that all the tendons and muscles are ripping in half, and you'll be close to how much pain that is. And that's simply because its basically what happens. And don't even think about moving while you are transforming, because that will just hurt you even more.

I know what your thinking, I did it earlier. Well, what I did earlier was nothing compared to the full morph. That was more of a dull ache, then anything.

I'm still rather new at it, so it takes me a while to get through it. It takes a lot of concentration. Felicity is able to be done and moving in about thirty seconds. My fastest time, so far, is two minutes. And since every movement is like twenty knives stabbing you at once, you are at your most vulnerable state. That's why I had to get away first.

I turned to face the pack, they were still a building and a half behind me, but they had spread out to make sure I wouldn't cut across them again. _They learn quickly, must remember that._ I thought to myself.

So, since I couldn't run away, there was only one thing I could do right?

Rocks got kicked up again, as I ran directly at them.


End file.
